


Верность

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Верность - странная вещь. Порой приходится выбирать, какой из двух клятв следовать.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 1





	Верность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 27, тема: Шпионское

Разведка Империи. Майор Элан Колла, позывной — Птица. Это она.  
Альянс за восстановление Республики. Капитан Шира Бри, прозвище — Рыжая ведьма. И это тоже она.  
Лишь одно имя настоящее: Люмия.  
Она медленно расчесывала волосы, обдумывая приказ.  
Точнее, два приказа. Таких же противоречивых, как ее имена и личности.  
Один — тот, что на поверхности, от Исард.  
Убить Люка Скайуокера или дискредитировать его в глазах Альянса.  
И второй — скрытый, от того, кто дал ей Силу.  
Сымитировать смерть Люка Скайуокера. Не дать ему погибнуть. Вывести из-под удара и перевезти на Вьюн или Палач, в зависимости от обстоятельств.  
Движения руки равномерные, выверенные.  
Выполнить один приказ — значит, нарушить второй. Она хорошо училась, она знает, что такое — предательство.  
 _Последняя милость предателю — быстрая смерть._  
Она откладывает гребень, быстро заплетает косу и закрывает глаза.  
Что ж, в крайнем случае, она знает, чем окончится ее жизнь.  
В конце концов, милосердие ситхов — мифическая вещь, если речь идет не об их детях.


End file.
